


A new home

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Foster Care, FosterDadLin, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Lin and Vanessa decide to foster a certain Alexander Hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo!i decided to write a oneshot of the very beginning.I also got kicked out by my mum and am now living with my dad.rip me.i also started watching parks and rec.Enjoy.

Lin sighed while fighting his way to the rush hour traffic.It didn`t help that he barely slept last night."Hey."Vanessa said calmly and stroked his hand."It`s gonna be fine."Lin shook his head."I don`t know Vanessa.This all went down so fast."It really did.Just a week ago the couple had recieved a call from an old friend who worked at Child Protection Services and told them that they had a teen that was a difficult case but seemed perfect or them.Lin had been sceptical.Of course he wanted to help where he could but they just had a child and he didn`t know if he was able to help the boy.He did agree to meet him and now they were on their way.Lin was incredibly nervous.He didn`t know what to expect and wasn`t sure if he could handle the situation.At least Vanessa was as always his rock to lean on."We´ll see.Yeah,we have no idea what`s facing us so we should be positive.We should see this as an opportunity." "And what if it won`t work out?What if we take him in and he hates us?What if we`re not capaple of taking care of him?What if..."Vanessa stopped her husbands rambling."Try not to think too much about it.I`m sure it will all be clearer in a few hours.Okay?"Lin sighed."Okay."

Alex sat on the edge of his bed,nervously shifting back and forth.His phone buzzed and he quickly unlocked it to find a text from John. _`Hey.the family who`s interested in fostering you is coming soon,right?Hang in there.It`ll be fine.I`m with you,okay? <3`_ Alex smiled at that.His boyfriend always managed to make him feel better.Although he still wasn`t very optimistically.He had been through four foster homes and every single one had been horrible.Why would this be any better?He sighed and quickly typed a reply _.`Yea they are.I`m not that sure but we`ll see.I love you.`_ Alex smiled when he saw the other boy typing out his reply in less than twenty seconds _.`Tell me how it goes.I love you too.Please give them a change.If they`re dicks i`ll beat them up.`_ That made him laugh but it was quickly wiped away when he hard a car pulling up in the driveway.This must be them.

Lin parked in front of the unwelcoming dirty grey building and turned to Vanessa."Here we are."Vanessa squeezed his hand and flashed him an encouraing smile.Lin smiled back,although not as determined and they got out of the car and walked towards the building.A few minutes later they were sitting in an office,waiting for the social worker.The stench of cheap window cleaner and the uncomfortable chairs didn`t help in cheering Lin up.  
The door got opened and fell shut again and Mr.Roberts walked in.Lin didn`t know him all too well anymore but he still considered him a friend and he greeted him like that.Then they sat down and Mr.Roberts pulled out a folder and opened it sighing."So let`s come straight to the point,shall we?The boy is 16 years old,immigrated from Nevis in the Caribbean two years ago.His name is Alexander Hamilton.Mother died of sickness,Father left.He has been in four foster homes so far and left because of accusations of violence,neglect or sexual abuse.God knows if it`s true but it`s enough for us to get him out."Lins stomach twisted and he knew Vanessa was feeling the same.The way the man told him about all the struggles of that kid like some facts in school book and then doubted some of it made him feel sick.But he repressed it and kept listening.Mr.Roberts leaned towards them."You two are honestly my last shot at this.Four homes in two years.This could cost me my job if it continues."Vanessa blurted out:"You shouldn`t see it like that.He`s a kid who needs a home not a problem to be solved."Lin nodded."Can we see him?"he asked.Mr.Roberts was a bit taken back by Vanessas comment but nodded."You can spend a few hours with him and we can arrange more meetings until you decide if you wanna foster him."

The door to Alex`s room flew open and he flinched and looked up.Mr.Roberts walked towards him,a couple behind him.They were both smiling but Alex learned to not get tricked by that."Alexander,these are Mr. and Mrs. Miranda."He got up and let his eyes wander over the two new people in front of him."Okay."he just said.He seriously had no energy anymore.He was exhausted of the whole system.He looked at the man and noticed that he seemed quite nervous which strangely calmed him down a bit.The woman broke the awkward silence and introduced them herself."Hey Alexander.Call us Vanessa and Lin.We would like to talk to you a bit if that`s okay.Would you mind if we took a short walk?"Alex shook his head in agreement.What choice did he have?

A few minutes later they were walking side by side in a small nearby park.Alexander had not said much except when he got asked."So,like,what do you like to do,Alexander?"Lin asked,trying to make conservation."Um,i guess i like writing.Not really like.It`s like breathing to me.You don`t like breathing.It`s just an essential part of your existence."Vanessa shot Lin a knowing look and Lin grinned."What kinda stuff do you write?" "Anything.Diaries,stories,articles for my schools newspaper." "You know,my job is kinda being a writer."That made Alex`s head shoot up.He had looked at the ground for the last minutes but this caught his attention."Really?"Lin grinned even more."Yeah.It`s kinda complicated."Alex nodded confused but the fact that the man wrote made him a lot more sympathetic.The woman,Vanessa,also seemed nice but he reminded himself to not get fooled by that.

Two weeks later the three of them had met two times more and Alex had become a bit more comfortable.He still didn`t trust them but he did like them.He liked having talks with Lin and liked Vanessas kindness and them in general although he wouldn`t admit it to anyone but John.Said person was more optimistically about this than anyone else.John just wanted his boyfriend to have a loving home and these people seemed the best so far.They didn`t rush it and didn`t push Alex to anything.And although Alex saw that his fear and doubt was still way bigger.  
When Lin pulled into the driveway of the CPS central he was even more nervous as he was on their first visit.Yesterday he and Vanessa had decided that they wanted to foster Alexander.The boy had really made an impact on them and they would love to give him a home.Today they wanted to ask him.This was important to them.They needed to know that Alex wanted this too.Lin locked eyes with Vanessa and sighed."Ready?" "Ready."

They were back in the park and sitting on a bench.It was starting to get more like Autumn but it was still sunny.Children played ball on the grass.All in all it was a beautiul scenery.But Alex couldn`t concentrate on it.Something today seemed off.Lin didn`t seem as cheerful,Vanessa not as encouraging.Had he done something wrong?He had been so sure it was going well.To be more specific John had convinced him not to give up on parents now that it was going so well but he still had believed it.Now the few bricks of a new home that had been built inside his mind already crumbled.Until Lin raised his voice.  
"Alexander,you`re a remarkable kid."Alex swallowed heavily.They would leave.He knew it."Me and Vanessa have been considering this and we think it would be a good idea to give fostering you a shot."Alexs head jerked up."What?"he exclaimed.Lin sighed,expecting the worst."We want you to also want this,otherwise it wouldn`t make sense."Vanessa explained.They both looked at him and Alex took a few seconds to register this.These people had made the best first impression yet.They considered his needs.But that all still could change when he would move in with them.He had experienced that enough.But then there was Johns voice.`Love,this could be your shot in finding a home.Do not throw away your shot.` "Okay."he said."Okay,let`s try it."Huge grins broke out on Lins and Vanessas faces.

A week later Alex had packed his things into a small suitcase.He didn`t even need half of the space.As he sat in the backseat of his new foster parents car and they drove through the evening of New York he was deep in thought.He had done this many times.The paperwork,the packing.But this time seemed different and not in a bad way.Lin was also thinking.He knew that the challenge just really started now.He knew that there were many problems to overcome but all in all he was positive that it would work out.Him and Vanessa had always worked everything out.

As they entered the apartment Alex was quite overwhelmed.It was nice,really nice.It was clear that these people had money."Come on,let`s go to your room."Lin suggested and lead him up the stairs .They entered a room that used to be an unused guestroom.Alex looked around in awe.He never had a room this big.Lin watched him worriedly."We can get new furniture if you want."Alex smiled at him."No,no,this is great.This is perfect."Lin was quick in smiling back.As they left him to settle in he sunk on his new bed and pulled out his phone.One text from John.` _How is ittt?`_ _`Fine.I got a very nice room.`_ ` _Yes!Im so happy for you!`_ Alex laughed but typed _`Still doesn`t mean they won`t be like the other families.` `Yes Darling,i know.But just hang in there,okay?I have a good feeling about this.`_

"Alexander?"he heard Lin from downstairs.Immediatly his hands started shaking and he tried figuring out if he was in trouble.Realistically he knew that he couldn`t be,he just arrived but his mind still rang shrill alarm clocks that changed into a knocking sound.Then he realised that someone was actually knocking on the door."Alex?"Lin."Yeah?"he called back and the door got pushed open.Lins eyes scanned over him and stayed on his shaking hands for a while."Are you alright?"Alex avoided his gaze."Yes."Lin sighed."Okay i know you have been through some horrible stuff.You don`t need to talk about it or anything.I just want you to know that we`ll do everything to keep you safe from now on.Okay?"Alex looked at the man amazed."Okay."Lin smiled."Okay.I called because dinner is ready."

During dinner Lin had found out that Alex hasn`t seen any Disney Movies and made them watch The Little Mermaid afterwards.Alex was tired but his eyes were glued to the screen.As the end credits rolled he turned to Lin."This was great." "I know right."The men replied excitedly.

It was nearly midnight.Alex scribbled in an old notebook of his.Although he was tired there were too many thoughts on his mind for him to sleep.The boy was so focused on his writing that he didn`t notice Lin peeking in and he jumped a little at his "Hey."He looked up and smiled shyly."I thought you were asleep." "Yeah me too.Too many thoughts."Lin laughed."I know that.But you need sleep.I`m gonna get some rest too.But we`re just down the floor if you need us."Alex nodded."Okay."Lin smiled."Good night,Alexander."As he turned to leave the room Alex called him back again."Lin?" "Yeah?" "Call me Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was stuck in my head for so Long and im glad i finally wrote it!  
> As always,pleaaaase give eedback or correct my german grammar.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
